<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>opposite bf’s by tbzonlyfans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468294">opposite bf’s</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbzonlyfans/pseuds/tbzonlyfans'>tbzonlyfans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbzonlyfans/pseuds/tbzonlyfans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>follow sunwoo and chanhee on a typical morning and find out just how different they are from each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>opposite bf’s</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"why did you take forever?" sunwoo sighed when chanhee finally came out of his house and into his car. </p><p>"i tried something new." chanhee shrugged, putting his backpack by his feet. </p><p>"let me see." sunwoo said, looking over at chanhee, who seemed too shy to face him. </p><p>"wait, you're gonna laugh at me." chanhee whined, refusing to face sunwoo. </p><p>"babe, i'm not." sunwoo sighed, reaching over to hook a finger underneath chanhee's chin and turning it to face him. chanhee's eyes stayed glued to his hands, his cheeks burning red from embarrassment. </p><p>sunwoo's breath hitched when he saw what chanhee was talking about. today, his boyfriend decided to put on a light layer of pink glitter on his eyelids. </p><p>"you look beautiful, babe." sunwoo complimented him, smiling when chanhee looked up at him. </p><p>"you're just saying that because you're my boyfriend." chanhee playfully scoffed, pushing sunwoo's hand away. </p><p>"do you really think that i would allow my boyfriend to look bad? you know i'm always honest." sunwoo told him, starting up his car before checking if his mirrors were still good. </p><p>"you're brutally honest, remember when you made that girl cry when you said she looked thotty when she was throwing herself at you?" chanhee asked, lightly laughing as he clicked his seatbelt on. </p><p>"she did, what was i supposed to say?" sunwoo asked, shaking his head before pulling away from chanhee's house. </p><p>"i don’t know but you didn’t have to be so mean about it." chanhee laughed, pulling out his phone to take selfies. </p><p>sunwoo stopped at a red light and turned to admire his boyfriend, who was too busy taking selfies to pay attention to him. </p><p>"send those to me, i need a new wallpaper." sunwoo told him, pressing on the gas pedal when the light turned green. </p><p>"mmhm." chanhee hummed, trying to find the best pictures to send. </p><p>*</p><p>"could i get the pink drink? and, umm, an iced americano, please?" chanhee asked the cashier, who was staring at him for a little too long. </p><p>"grande?" the guy asked, not taking his eyes off of chanhee. </p><p>"yes, please." chanhee smiled at him, causing the guy to smile back. </p><p>"can i get a name?" the guy asked, not tearing his eyes away from chanhee. </p><p>"sunwoo." sunwoo told him, the cashier was caught off guard before he awkwardly coughed. </p><p>"okay, that'll be $8.75." the guy said, looking straight at chanhee with a smile. </p><p>sunwoo shook his head as he pulled out his wallet, handing the guy a $10 bill. </p><p>"keep the change, thank you." chanhee smiled at the guy, stopping him from pulling money out of the register. </p><p>"thank you." the guy smiled back, practically melting as he stared at chanhee. </p><p>sunwoo placed a hand on chanhee's lower back before walking away, a little pissed off that the guy wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was attracted to chanhee. </p><p>"he was nice." chanhee mindlessly said, his eyes bouncing around the store in excitement. </p><p>"yeah, a little too nice, he was practically drooling over you." sunwoo lowly said, not wanting to disturb the other people. </p><p>"what? you're imagining things." chanhee waved sunwoo off, his eyes sparkling when he heard their order being called out. </p><p>chanhee walked over to the counter with sunwoo right behind him, he took their drinks with a smile, saying a 'thank you' before he handed sunwoo his drink. </p><p>"have a nice day." the cashier from earlier scrambled towards them, a love struck look on his face. </p><p>"thanks, you too." sunwoo answered, giving the guy a fake smile before taking chanhee's hand and walking out of there. </p><p>they walked to his car in comfortable silence, their hands glued together until they eventually had to let go to get into the car. </p><p>"hmm, guess you were right." chanhee laughed, holding his drink up for sunwoo to see and on the side of the cup, a phone number was scribbled on. </p><p>"of course i am." sunwoo scoffed, drinking his coffee with bitterness. </p><p>"but i only love you." chanhee smiled at sunwoo, his heart fluttering when he flashed him a cute smile. </p><p>"i love you too." sunwoo said, leaning in to kiss chanhee, who fluttered his eyes closed. </p><p>sunwoo gently placed his lips on chanhee's and slowly moving them with tenderness. chanhee placed his hands on sunwoo's jaw, the feeling of sunwoo's slightly chapped lips feeling great against his soft ones. </p><p>"i still don't know how you drink that." chanhee scrunched his nose up when he tasted the bitterness of coffee on sunwoo's tongue. </p><p>"your drink is overly sweet, don't hate on mine." sunwoo mumbled against chanhee's lips, leaving one last kiss before pulling away. </p><p>"atleast mine doesn't taste like ass." chanhee mumbled to himself, checking the time to see how much time they had left to get to class. </p><p>"what did you say?" sunwoo asked, putting his drink on the cup holders before pulling away from the parking lot. </p><p>"i said eat my ass." chanhee said, smiling when sunwoo raised an eyebrow. </p><p>"chanhee, i'm saying this with all the love in the world but what ass?" sunwoo asked, laughing when chanhee's jaw dropped. </p><p>"fuck you." chanhee laughed, clicking his seatbelt on as sunwoo started gaining speed. </p><p>“sorry babe, i’m a top, in case you forgot.” sunwoo shrugged, using one hand to steer and the other one to drink his coffee. </p><p>“how could i forget?” chanhee asked, biting his lip as he remembers last night. </p><p>“easy there, don’t get too riled up.” sunwoo teased him, putting his drink down when he had to take a turn on a weirdly built street. </p><p>“you wish.” chanhee scoffed, drinking his pink drink as he looked at sunwoo. </p><p>“why are you staring at me?” sunwoo asked, his voice low. </p><p>“you look hot.” chanhee simply stated, shrugging his shoulders when sunwoo scoffed. </p><p>“it’s true.” chanhee defended himself, whipping out his phone to take a picture of sunwoo driving. </p><p>“chanhee... people are looking.” sunwoo sighed when he stopped on a red light. </p><p>chanhee looked out and found that people were indeed curiously looking at them. </p><p>“but look.” chanhee shoved his phone in front of sunwoo’s face, showing him the pictures he took. </p><p>“what about them?” sunwoo asked, looking at the pictures with zero interest. </p><p>“look at your jawline, you look hot.” chanhee scoffed, watching as sunwoo’s eyes suddenly widened. </p><p>“what the hell? you left me a hickey, chanhee?” sunwoo asked, touching his neck as he looked at chanhee. </p><p>“i got carried away.” chanhee shrugged, ignoring sunwoo’s glare. </p><p>“you’re such a hypocrite, you hate it when i leave hickeys on you.” sunwoo scoffed, turning back to the road when the light turned green. </p><p>“yeah, but i never said i hated making them.” chanhee responded, collecting his things as they approached the math mayor building. </p><p>sunwoo just stayed quiet, choosing to ignore his hypocritical boyfriend. </p><p>as they pulled up to the building, sunwoo patiently tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, waiting for chanhee to get out before he left to his class. </p><p>“i’ll see you later.” chanhee said in a rushed tone, not wanting to be late to class, as he was about to open the door when sunwoo stopped him. </p><p>“wha-”</p><p>“kiss me.” sunwoo mumbled, moving closer to chanhee. </p><p>“ew.” chanhee gave sunwoo a fake look of disgust before resting his hand on sunwoo’s jaw and molding their lips together. </p><p>“i have to go to class.” chanhee mumbled against sunwoo’s lips. </p><p>“mmm.” sunwoo hummed back, biting chanhee’s lower lip before pulling it slightly, eliciting a soft whine from the older. </p><p>“see you, babe.” sunwoo pulled back, leaning into his seat as he watched chanhee try to compose himself before heading off. </p><p>“asshole.” chanhee mumbled to himself before getting off sunwoo’s car and heading into the building. </p><p>sunwoo waited for chanhee to get inside the building safely before pulling away, a small smile on his face at the thought of his boyfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>